bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Liite:MNOG-opas 2
Tämä sivu on virallisen Mata Nui Online Game -läpipeluuoppaan suomennosprojektia varten. Ga-Koro 570px|center I arrive in the calm waters of Ga-Koro. Smoke is billowing into the air from one of the floating green dome buildings. In the distance, three waterfalls cascade down from a cliff carved into a mysterious mask shape. I walk to the gate to the village. 570px|center The gate is locked closed. There are rocks of various sizes strewn about the sand. A large rock hangs from one side of the gate. On the other side hangs a large shell. At the top of the gate is a strange text of circular letters. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I can make out the writing: GA KORO. Beneath the letters is a circle within a circle. Each circle has a small blue stone. As I add rocks to the shell, the inner circle rotates and the blue stones grow closer together. When the two blue stones are aligned, the gate opens and I can proceed onto the large green floating pads of Ga-Koro. 570px|center Much destruction is evident in the dome buildings. Most are flooded. In one I discover an unusual crystal, a Lightstone, and I pick it up. 570px|center At the far end of one of the pads, a strange pump-like machine sits idle. A large pipe sticks up out of the water. I take a closer look at the pipe. "Kuka se on? Kuka siellä?" comes from the pipe. "Kiirehdi, ystäväni - olet ainoa toivomme!" "Maku lähetti minut pelastamaan teidät!" I reply. "Maku pakeni? Olimme niin huolissamme hänestä!" says the pipe. "Olemme ansassa täällä veden alla! Ovi on jumissa emmekä voi avata sitä! Jos kylän pumput korjattaisiin, mökki nousisi pinnalle ja voisimme paeta. Rahit tuhosivat ne ja osat tippuivat veteen. Jos voit löytää puuttuvan osan ja laittaa sen pumppukoneeseen, se kelluttaisi meidät takaisin ylös!" "Jätin valokiven mökkiini. Se voi auttaa sinua näkemään veden alla. Pyydän, kiirehdi!" "Sinnitelkää! Tulen pian takaisin!" is all I can think to say. "Kiirehdi takaisin! En tiedä, kuinka pitkään voimme vielä selvitä täällä, ja Rahit saattavat palata!" 570px|center I find a pool from which I can descend into the water. 570px|center Below, there is no indication of the destruction above, only peaceful waters and the swimming creatures of the ocean. 570px|center I swim toward the pipe, and a glimmer catches my eye. 570px|center Here are those with whom I spoke above. They motion to me and pound upon the door. I must find the missing piece of the pump! 570px|center I am desperate to find it, when suddenly I remember the Lightstone. I take it out and shine it upon the waters. What once was just another starfish upon the rocks instead gleams with a metallic reflection. This must be the missing piece! I retrieve it and head back to the pump. 570px|center I place the gear back into the pump and press the button. The pump springs to life and starts rumbling. Soon, the submerged green dome pops back to the surface and the grateful villagers pour forth. 570px|center But there is no time for celebration. What must certainly be the Rahi also springs forth from the water. It begins its attack upon the villagers, when suddenly another creature emerges from the sea to defend them. A fierce battle ensues until both drag each other back into the water. 570px|center The Rahi is the first to appear, but its mask is missing. It falls stunned off to the side to reveal the defender, triumphantly holding the Rahi’s gruesome mask. This victorious defender can only be Gali, the Toa of whom Maku spoke earlier. 570px|center Gali does not stick around to celebrate her victory however. As quickly as she arrived, she is gone. I notice that the Rahi is being tended to by one of the villagers. 570px|center "Tämä on se Tarakava, joka hyökkäsi kylään", the villager tells me. "Älä pelkää... hän ei enää ole Makutan pimeän saastunnan hallinnassa." "Shhh... hän lepää", she says, although I am not aware that I am making any noise. "Hän on ollut suurella koetuksella. Ajan myötä hänet voi kesyttää. Joskus Rahit tulevat Makutan pimeyden saastuttamiksi. Ne voidaan pelastaa vain irrottamalla niiden naamiot." The villagers quickly return to their fishing and daily lives. There is much work to do to repair the village. Before I leave, I speak to the village elder, Turaga Nokama. 570px|center "Kiitos, kun pelastit meidät. Olet vahva ja pysyt sanojesi takana. Kaikki Ga-Koron Matoranit ovat sinulle kiitoksensa velkaa. Kerrankin olen onnellinen, että Maku oli livahtanut pois kylästä, sillä siten hän pystyi löytämään sinut!" she praised. "Silmäsi ovat täynnä kysymyksiä Mata Nuin mysteereistä, ystäväni. Joidenkin etsimiesi vastausten antaminen on pientä maksuksi teoistasi, mutta tarjoan sinulle sitä tietoutta, jota voin." "Astrologimme on nähnyt suuria muutoksia taivaissa ja lukenut Mata Nuin synkän tulevaisuuden. Toat ovat tulleet ja aloittaneet mahtavat tehtävänsä pelastaakseen meidät Makutalta. Ja silti täällä, tämän mullistuksen keskellä olet sinä, rohkea harhailija tässä vaarallisessa maassa." "Kuka olen?" I ask. "Luulen, että jollakulla on sinulle suunnitelmia, jotka ovat suurempia kuin pituutesi ehdottaisi. Kenties sinusta tulee Toan kaltainen sankari. En tiedä." She replied. "Matoranit ovat unohtaneet sivilisaationsa. Edes Turagat eivät omista kirjoitusta kaikesta, mikä on tapahtunut aiemmin." "Mutta valtameri muistaa. Historian tavoin vesi pitää monia salaisuuksia kielletyissä syvyyksissään. Se ympäröi Mata Nuita ja peittää sitä; se katsoo saarta tämän nukkuessa, ja se muistaa. Se pyydysti Toat hellästi heidän laskeuduttuaan ja kuljetti heidät luoksemme." "Olet rajoittamaton näinä epävarmoina aikoina. Menneisyytesi on unohdettu ja tulevaisuutesi on tyhjä kirja. Sinun täytyy löytää oma kohtalosi, rohkea seikkalijani." "Kuka on Gali?" I ask. "Gali on Veden Toa, Ga-Koron suuri sankari. Kuten muut Toat, hänkin laskeutui taivaista pelastaakseen meidät Makutalta. Hän on viisas ja vahva ja nopea." "Gali on meren sekä sitä ruokkivien järvien ja jokien suojelija. Hänen Voiman naamionsa antaa hänen hengittää vapaasti aaltojen alla." "Mitä Makusta?" I ask. 570px|center "Maku usein livahtaa pois kylästä vakoillakseen Hukia, Koli-mestaria. Hän sanoo olevansa vain harjoittelemassa veneilyä, mutta minä tiedän totuuden. Ja hänen on aivan liian vaarallista olla kylän ulkopuolella nyt. Hänen oman turvallisuutensa vuoksi kiellän häntä lähtemästä, vaikka hänen harhailunsa pelasti meidät tällä kertaa." "Jos matkoillasi Po-Koroon tapaat Hukin, kerro hänelle, että Maku on turvassa. Hän on saattanut kuulla hyökkäyksestä ja huolestua." "Kiitos, hyvästi", is all I could think to say. Huki has told me that she has heard of trouble in Po-Koro. "Onnea, rohkea seikkailija", she replies. 570px|center I visit with the astrologer before I leave Ga-Koro. I ask her what she is doing. "Olen astrologi. Tarkkailen tähtiä ja vettä. Kartoitan muutoksia taivaissa. Monia tärkeitä asioita tapahtuu ympäri Mata Nuita, ja monia muita tulee tapahtumaan. Käytän teleskooppia rantakalliolla. Se kertoo, mitä tulee tapahtumaan ja milloin." she tells me. "Kuinka käytän teleskooppia?" I ask. "Se on hyvin yksinkertaista", she replies. "Teleskoopin alustan ympärillä on kuvia. Ne ovat tähdistöjä, tähtien kuvioita yötaivaalla, ja merkintöjä, jotka näyttävät tarujen ennustuksia." "Jokaisessa kuvassa on mukana Punainen tähti. Kun Punainen tähti saavuttaa tietyn paikan taivaissa, se tarkoittaa, että jotakin tärkeää tapahtuu täällä Mata Nuilla: yksi ennustuksista. Kun katsot teleskoopin läpi, näet monia tähtiä, ja yksi niistä on Punainen tähti." "Katso tähdistöihin Punaisen tähden lähellä. Ne tulevat näyttämään samanlaisilta kuin kuvissa. Kun Punainen tähti on tismalleen siellä, missä se on näytetty yhdessä kuvista, sitten ennustus saattaa toteutua." "Jos jokin muuttuu taivaissa, on minun työtäni muuttaa kuvia, jotta voin nähdä tulevaisuuteen paremmin. Vaikka me Matoranit muistamme ennustukset, silti mikään ei ole varmaa... tulevaisuus voi muuttua." "Jos voit lukea numerot teleskoopissa, on vielä helpompaa ennustaa tulevaisuutta." "Onko sinulla muita kysymyksiä minulle?" the Astrologer asks. "Taivaat ovat muutoksissa, ja minun täytyy kartoittaa niiden vaihtelut." I have no further questions, so I leave. I find the boat, now moored at the dock, and sail back to Ta-Wahi to get a closer look at the mysterious telescope. 570px|center The Telescope 570px|center I climb up the many steps to the telescope that sits atop a column out over the water. There are ten panels engraved upon its outside, each with one red stone. 570px|center Each panel appears to portend an event. The panels are divided into two parts: top and bottom. Each top picture is adorned with stars. The biggest star is always embellished with a red stone. 570px|center The bottom panels seem to tell a story. I recognize the cylindrical vessel, the tall fiery stranger, and Toa Gali. Other panels feature creatures I have not seen before and events I do not yet understand. 570px|center 570px|center Inside the telescope, I discover the amazing controls of this magnificent machine. There are circles here like those at the very bottom of the panels outside, only the images inside these circles are changing. In the center of the display, I can clearly see the stars in the heavens. As I scan the sky, I pause when a bright red star comes into view. 570px|center As I leave the telescope, I see what I did not before: a small stone monument. As I gaze upon it, I recall the strange dream from which I awoke earlier. 570px|center Luokka:Mata Nuin Online Gamen läpipeluuopas